Max Payne Part Two
by Andrew Absher
Summary: It beggains where Max Payne left off. please R&R!
1. The beggaining to the end

MAX PAYNE: PART 2 Chapter 1  
  
by ANDREW ABSHER  
  
  
  
:NOTE: FOR THOUSE WHO HAVE PLAYED MAX PAYNE SHOULD KNOW HOW THE FIRST PART WENT.  
  
As the police cars drive by the snow fludded streets, Max has a memory of all that has happed to him in a short amount of time.  
  
Max:Even tho I'm in here, I'm just glad its over. and that BITCH is dead.  
  
Cop 1: So Max why did you do this? You do know this will land you in the major slamer for sure! At least for 20 to 30 years.  
  
Max: Yeah I know, but I had to do this to solve all the broken links that have been bothering me.  
  
As the police cars zoom by, a "BLACK MARSUDES BENZ" Is seen fallowing the trail.  
  
Cop : What the fuck!  
  
Max : What is it?  
  
Cop : A fucker is tailing us, I think I shoud pop him one in his ass.  
  
Max struggles to see the mirror.  
  
Max : Vladmir!?  
  
Cop : What did you say?  
  
Max : Nothing.  
  
Cop : Oh.  
  
The benz drives to the side of the cop car, and rolls down the passenger window. A hand equiped with a PP7 slids out the window and shoots the cop right in the eyes.  
  
The cop is dead and the car now uncontroled rams right into a parked 59' Caddie. Max flys out the wind sheld and hit the car with trumendet force.  
  
The benz drives to the wreckege and Vladmir steps out of the car.  
  
Vladmir : Max! You ok?  
  
Max : (GRUNTING IN PAIN) Yeah Im fine.  
  
Vladmir : Sorry about that. Hop in, and I'll take you to my place that way you can rest up.  
  
Vladmir runs to help Max up to his feet, and they walk to the car.  
  
The benz zooms off into to the sun-set. 


	2. R&R

Max Payne Part Two: CHAPTER 2  
  
R&R.  
  
As the benz pulls up to the mansion gate, the driver puts in the code. The gate opens and the benz drives up the gravile trail, that leads to a giant mansion with guards galore. Max and Vladir step out of the warm car and into the frezzing cold.  
  
Vladir : Nice place dont ya think?  
  
Max : Yeah.  
  
Vladir : scence I'm in your det, you can stay here for as long as you want. ok?  
  
Max : Ok.  
  
They step into the house. The inside is just so colorful, 2 stories 10 rooms on each storie. High-tech sucrity.  
  
Max : Man your ready for anything aint you.  
  
Vladir : Yes Max, so you want a drink, food, anything?  
  
Max : How about sleep.  
  
Vladir : Sure, for you anything.  
  
Vladir and Max walk up to the 2nd storie and to the finest room in the mansion. The walls were covered with all sorts of paintings of land scapes and shit like that.  
  
Vladir : You can sleep thire, I'll have warm food when you wake up.  
  
Max : K, thanks.  
  
Max flops right on to the bed and automaticly falls to sleep. Max has a very werid thought. "Why the hell did this have to happen?" Max thinks. 


	3. So, What's on?

Max Payne part two: Chapter 3:So what's on?  
  
As Max awakes, he sits upon the bed and searchs for the remote.  
  
Max : Oh there it is.  
  
Max turns on the tv, and finds a news cast on every local channel about the happenings and the car crash. The tv showed graphic pictures of the bodies that Max left with a whole lot of bullet holes in them, and the devastating photos of Max's best friend Alex still with the gloom on his face. Max quickly turns off the tv in pure disgust, Walks down to where Vladir and some woman talking to each other. Max walks down to see that the woman was Mona! Max rushes down stairs.  
  
Max : Mona!  
  
Mona : Oh, hi Max  
  
Max : I thought you were dead!?  
  
Mona : No, the bullet just shaved the top of my head.  
  
Vladir : Hi, Max sorry about the food. Hey Jeves get Max some foo…  
  
Max : Forget the food I'm sick to my stomach.  
  
Vladir : Oh ok.  
  
One of Vladir's guards rushes into the living room and stands like he's in cement shoes and salutes to Vladir.  
  
Guard : Sir!  
  
Vladir : Yes?  
  
Guard : Thires five ford trucks with what it seems has terrorists in them is heading this way!  
  
Vladir : Alert guards to all sectors of the parameter we have a code red here. Max and Mona you stay here, if they enter there's a weapon storage case in the south part of this mansion.  
  
Vladir rushes out of the room, and Max and Mona head to the storage. Max finds a pair of matching gold brettas, a colt cammando, and a grenade. Mona has her trusty deagle. They both leave the room, and up to a small window. It shows a small battle of guards verses terrorists. A door crashes down right next to the and Max and Mona hide behind a corner. The terrorists rush in and completely ignore looking side-to-side. Max pulls out his colt commando and rushes toward a couch, bends down a starts mowing down to terrorists while Mona starts making all the other terrorists push up daisies while Max reloads. About five minutes later all the terrorists are down. Max and Mona stand up.  
  
Mona : You want a drink?  
  
Max : Sure, but I'll do it that way I know you don't slip me a mickey!  
  
Mona : I wonder who did this? 


End file.
